This Time
by rikki shiratori
Summary: [AU] Sakura has decided that pursuing Aya Fujimiya is no longer healthy for her already broken heart. What will Aya do now that she's telling him it's over when his feelings had just begun to surface? [RANSAKURA pairing]


THIS TIME A WEISS KREUZ FIC  
by: rikki shiratori 

I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters . This poor college  
student is merely borrowing.

* * *

He's probably drowning the roses again. Omi had been busy with the tulips and Ken had been busy making sure the deliveries are in order. Only Yohji had been able to notice his rueful daydreaming session. Come to think of it, does Ran Fujimiya ever daydream? 

Eversince Sakura Tomoe had left for Osaka, he'd acted like a fool. Well, at least for a couple of months or so. Fortunately after that, he went about his job like he used to.

"Oi, wanna let those live?" Yohji snapped at him, taking the crimson-haired male out of his reverie.

Ran glared at him as if he had said something wrong. But Yohji was used to that. How else can Ran look at him. He probably never liked the eldest of the group.

"He's right, Aya-kun," Omi cut in, realizing how much water poured out of the pot.

"Tell me something, Aya," Yohji muttered. "Who is it this time?"

"If I were you, I'd forget about it," Ken interrupted.

"Look who's talking..." Yohji said, hearing what Ken had just told their companion.

"It's not like you never had problems when---"

"Oi! That's a low blow, Ken." He didn't exactly expect Ken to imply the loss he went through in this situation. Maybe he had been as depressed as Ran but his was another story. Besides, thereare other girls out there.

Ran simply looked back at the roses he nursed. They're his favorite kind. Those pure red roses reminded him of her. She looked almost like Aya-chan...so much like his sweet sister.

"Sakura..." he thought. Quietly, he placed the sprinkler next to the flowerpot and went down the basement to think. It was a good thing the others were too busy arguing. He wanted to be alone.

He pulled out Omi's chair from the table where the blonde used to place his laptop. He sat down on it, picturing her on his mind. I hope she didn't change much, he thought. Her purple eyes, hehoped he could see them again in her laughter.

I don't deserve your love after what you had seen me do.

"Why did I have to tell her that? Now look at me..." he thought, seemingly confused at what he is feeling. He crossed his  
arms on top of the chair's backrest, hoping that he would find an answer soon.

"Nii-chan? Are you there?"

That sure startled him. He had almost jumped when he heard her voice. It was Aya's.

"Here, Aya-chan..." he answered, forcing himself to smile at his sister who was slowly going down the staircase. She visited the shop everyday to bring him lunch. He was really grateful that he hassuch a sibling. And she was also a constant reminder of her.

"Nii-chan, look who's here to see you!" she blurted out, obviously not able to contain the excitement she was trying so hard to hide from her brother. She giggled helplessly as his gaze went to that certain someone his sister brought with her.

"Sakura..." He mouthed her name, not allowing any sound to escape from his lips. He stared at her unbelievingly, wondering if she had the answer hewas looking for.

She hadn't changed that much. Her hair was longer than that of Aya-chan's, which she tied in a braid and placed on her shoulder.  
Her purple eyes that he had just wished he could see met his gaze and locked.

Silence. Great. He had to think of something to break the silence. What should he tell her?

"Hello, Ran."

There. She's already said something, now it was his turn to talk back. The sound of her voice echoed through his ears. It still mesmerized him completely. He kept still, pursing his lips, not knowing what to tell her. There's so much to say. He needed to explain his actions before she leaves. He needed to make herunderstand his situation.

Still, there was no answer from him.

"I came by to see how the two of you are doing," she said, forcibly hiding any glint of emotion that would surface. She already felt herself blushing at his gaze that he somehow didn't take awayfrom her.

"We're fine. And how was Osaka?"

"That's good to hear. Osaka's been great so far. I have a great job there, too."

Ran pursed his lips tightly. He didn't exactly expect her to live there, moreso, get a job there. He averted his gaze blankly towards the wall opposing him.

"So you're not moving back here anymore?" he asked her, grunting as if he was really disappointed at her decision.

"Why don't I leave you two alone..." Aya-chan said before Sakura could talk. "I think you have some catching up to do."

Aya went up the stairs with the two of them looking at the girl. She was right, they needed to talk alone.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"You haven't answered my question yet," he reminded her. He had to know and she knew it.

"No. I figured it would be best that I live there. Just to get away from it all. I also might not be coming back anymore."

Just to get away from it all? Was she trying to tell him that she wanted to forget him, too, just as Ken had suggested him  
to do just now?

He didn't know what else to say. All he could manage to utter was, "I see." His eyes were cold like they'd always been. Maybe she, too noticed his sudden mood change because she had looked downconsciously. But there was no indication of any emotion in his eyes.

"Damnit, Ran! Why don't you say something?" she all but screamed at him, her eyes brimming with tears. Still, he sat there,  
cold and uncaring eyes fixed at that same wall. She felt as if she didn't stress the point out to him.

"I guess I shouldn't have come back here. It only makes things worse for me..."

Slowly she started for the stairs.

"I better leave now. Sayonara." Her tears slowly began to creep to her eyes. If she had been able to stay away from him for three years, maybe she can forget him, too.

But then, just as she took the next step up, a hand pulled hers from behind.

Whose was it?

Whom else but Ran's. He had somehow managed to grip her wrist firmly enough to stop her from leaving.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked her. It almost sounded sarcastic but if it were, then this wouldn't be the Ran she used to know.  
But his voice pleaded her to stay. He sounded almost disappointed at her act.

"You can't go just yet, Sakura." His tone almost commanding her not to leave. Did he really want her to stay?

"Please, I have to go. There's no reason for me to stay here." She managed to tell him that but she didn't dare face him.  
How could she? He deserved someone better than a simple girl like her.

What was it that she said again? That she didn't have a reason to stay? Did he really hurt her that much? He felt guilt build up inside him almost immediately after she said those very words. Guilt because he hurt her so much. He pushed her away because he thought he didn't deserve the feeling she had for him then. He was too selfish to even admit that he was, for certain, very much in love with her as she had been with him. He was sure he was guilty for making her feel as miserable as she is now.

"You know, sometimes, I still remember that day we went for ice cream," he said. "I can still remember the way you smiled  
at me that day. That was the day I first felt something melt in my heart. You melted the fierce cold in me."

Now she was crying. He could hear her softly sobbing as she listened to every word he said. But still, she struggled to get away from him. He felt her prying his hand away, trying to get away from the hurt.

"Please, Ran, no more. I know you're just saying that because you don't want to hurt my feelings. I promise, I won't bother you again, just let me go, please." She pleaded so hard. Why was she saying this? Doesn't she even realize that he wants her to stay?

Won't bother him again? Those words shot at him like a bullet. He didn't like the idea one bit. It slowly drained the life out of him. Just the very sight of her when she first left them burdened him so much already. What would he be like if he knew she wouldn't come back?

"Sakura..." he said, slowly pulling her to face him. But she still looked away from those eyes. Those handsome eyes that bore into her soul. Then, he pulled her closer towards him, wrapping his arms around her. Time seemed to stand still as he held her silently.She can feel his heart beating evenly on her cheeks. She can feel his breath warming the top of her head.

"You have no idea of what I've gone through since you left. I felt like I was going to go crazy. The hope that we would see each other again was the only thing that kept me sane."

He let out a sigh of relief when she relaxed in his arms before he continued. He kissed the top of her head gently as he held her tight.

"But now, I'm holding you. I'm finally holding you in my arms. I tried to hide it but now I realize that I'm a fool for hiding my feelings from you. I thought that if you knew what I did for my sister, you would reject me but I was wrong. But then, I didn't want you to get hurt either. That was why I pushed you away."

Now she understood it fully. She tried so hard to understand him before but he didn't allow her to back then.

"Ran, I'm sorry about the way I acted..." she apologized as she returned his embrace. She buried her face in his chest to hide her embarassment. She honestly never thought she could really change him.

He kept quiet as before but Sakura didn't mind this time. She let herself be contented in his embrace. She blushed slightly as he leaned down towards her ear.

"I've always wanted to tell you..." he whispered softly in her ear before he released her to look into her eyes. Once more, he  
leaned forward to finish what he had to say.

"I do love you..."

He moved his face slightly to meet her gaze, tentatively closing the distance between their lips.

"And this time, Sakura-chan, I'm not going to let you go."

OWARI

* * *

Author's notes: 

Aya's a bit OOC here. But I just can't help it! I can't help being mushy. Anyways, bear with me.  
This is after all my first fic. You know what they say about first tries. I'll do my best (again)  
next time.

Comments pleaseeeee! Flames shall be used for marshmallows!

www.rikkishiratori.tk


End file.
